3 Days
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Juste une petite aventure à travers les yeux d'une enfant. Yaoi HPDM


**Titre : 3 Days**

**Genre** : Romance, peut-être un brin d'humour

**Rating** : K

**Disclamers** : Nothing is mine.

**Dédicace** : À Catherine ! Pour avoir lu et m'avoir encouragée à publier. Et aussi pour me faire rire. Ah, le destin! Rencontrer une slashiste, c'était mon rêve! Et voilà que j'en découvre une dans ma nouvelle école ! Trop bien!

Et puis à vous tous, lecteurs, un Bonne année. Mes meilleurs voeux!

**

* * *

**

3 Days 

* * *

**13 Juillet**

Je m'appelle Catherine Weasley et j'ai sept ans.

Papa est journaliste pour la Gazette. Il écrit la rubrique sportive, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant ; C'est un fan de Quidditch.

Maman travaille au Ministère pour les petites - et les grandes - créatures. Je trouve que son boulot a l'air un peu barbant, surtout le bout avec les dossiers et tout, mais elle adore ça.

C'est elle qui m'a donné ce cahier. Je le trouve joli, il a une belle fleur sur la couverture. Elle dit que pour une jeune fille de mon âge, c'est bien de se confier. Et puis ça m'aide à pratiquer ma grammaire alors elle est contente de son choix. Je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire, au début. J'ai fait quelques dessins sur la première page puis j'ai décidé de raconter un peu mes journées. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Alors voilà…

Papa a eu des billets pour un match de semi-finale au Japon. Je crois que les japonais affrontent les brésiliens, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Papa et maman sont partis là-bas tous les deux. Il parait que je suis trop jeune. Je m'en moque, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me sort un truc du genre. On me laisse derrière mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Parce que dans ces cas-là, on m'envoie chez Oncle Harry.

C'est mon parrain et je l'aime beaucoup. Il est mignon, gentil et très intelligent.

Et puis, c'est un héros, quoiqu'il ne veuille pas qu'on en parle. Je suppose que je réagirais pareil si j'avais perdu beaucoup de gens que j'aime lors des batailles. J'étais encore un bébé quand tout s'est terminé. Il paraît que c'est tant mieux. Je suppose que c'est vrai.

Papa dit que son meilleur ami est un type bien avec une résistance à tout épreuve. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne refusera jamais de faire la baby-sitter pour une peste comme moi.

Peuh !

Tonton dit que je suis un ange. Son ange. Et ça me fait toujours rougir. J'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras ou encore sur ses genoux. Il me parle de Poudlard et de tous les mauvais coups que lui et mes parents y ont fait. Maman grommelle lorsque je mets ça sur le tapis. 'Faut dire que ça tranche avec l'image de la sous-ministre striste qu'elle affiche maintenant.

Chez Harry, j'ai une chambre dont j'ai moi-même choisi les couleurs : Lime et rouge. Tonton a rajouté des étoiles qui dansent sur les murs quand il fait noir. Depuis, j'ai plus peur sans veilleuse. C'est magique.

J'aime mon monde.

**

* * *

**

**14 Juillet**

Oncle Harry est morose.

Lorsque je suis descendue à la cuisine, ce matin, il buvait son café en regardant la pluie tomber dehors.

Quand il a noté ma présence, il m'a sourit.

« On ne pourra pas faire de pique-nique » qu'il a dit.

Mais il est resté triste toute la journée. On a fait quelques parties de Bataille Explosive mais je voyais bien que ça ne l'amusait pas. Je suis restée sage, même s'il ne s'énerve jamais ou très rarement. Il est doux et attentionné. Lorsqu'il est venu me border, je lui ai fait un câlin et je lui ai dit que je l'aimerais toujours.

Il m'a serrée fort.

J'aime pas quand il est triste.

* * *

**15 juillet**

L'odeur des pankakes m'a fait sortir du lit. Ça et les voix au premier. Oncle Harry parlait avec un autre homme.

Je crois qu'ils se disputaient, même s'ils n'élevaient pas le ton. Je suis allée voir ce qui se passait.

Je n'avais jamais vu l'autre. Il était blond. Mon amie, Margaret Londubat, dirait qu'il est à croquer. Séduisant, un peu aristocratique.

Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Je me suis cachée pour les entendre correctement.

« Ça dure deux ans, Harry. »

« Écoute… »

« Je sais que tu as peur de leurs réactions mais j'en ai marre. Mais tu le sais, ça. Parfois, je me demande si… »

Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Oncle Harry a mis sa main sur la sienne. Ils se sont simplement regardés pendant un moment.

« Je tiens à toi » a murmuré Harry.

Lorsque papa et maman s'embrassent, je grimace et me détourne. Mais là…

C'était doux. J'ai sourit et suis allée dans les escaliers, faisant cette fois plus de bruit en descendant les marches pour les prévenir de mon arrivée. J'ai pénétré dans la cuisine en lançant joyeusement un « Bonjour ! ».

Draco était toujours à sa place mais tonton déposait le déjeuner sur la table. Ils avaient le visage un peu rouge tous les deux.

« Catherine, je te présente Draco, un… ami. »

Regards en coin.

« Un très bon ami. »

Entre deux bouchées ( Il fait vraiment les meilleures pankakes au monde ! ), j'ai salué.

« Il passe la journée avec nous ? »

Papa dit parfois que je suis trop maligne ou encore que je tiens trop de maman.

« Eh bien… il a sûrement à faire ailleurs alors… »

« En fait, je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui » l'a interrompu Draco.

« Cool ! » C'était de moi, ça. Je suis un enfant, quand même.

On s'attend à ce que j'ai des réactions comme ça.

Harry a hésité puis a sourit. Je crois qu'il était très content.

On a finit les pankakes et on est allés dehors, dans la cours arrière. Harry possède un grand terrain de plusieurs âcres. Il se pratique pour le Quidditch plus facilement, ainsi. C'est aussi un bon endroit pour les joutes improvisées. On a volé toute l'avant-midi, ce que maman ne m'aurait certainement jamais laissée faire si elle avait été présente. Elle est un peu réticente à ce que je monte sur un balai. Mais elle ne saura rien, bien entendu…

Harry et Draco ont fait un duel d'attrapeurs et bien sûr, Harry a gagné. Mais il a remis le vif d'or à Draco en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Sûrement des trucs pour adultes parce que Dray est devenu tout rouge.

Dans le jardin, il y a aussi une petite marre pleine de grenouilles. C'est à qu'on s'est installés vers midi pour déjeuner. Tonton a étendu une grande couverture et a sorti les sandwichs.

Draco racontait des moments passés à l'école. Oncle Harry ajoutait parfois quelques détails sur lesquels ils se chamaillaient gentiment. Je riais de les voir agir comme des enfants.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Harry a passé un bras autour de sa taille. Draco lui a offert un sourire magnifique avant de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. Je n'ai rien dit. Ils sont restés enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'on se lève pour rentrer à la maison. J'ai pris une des mains de mon parrain et Dray s'est chargé de l'autre.

C'était comme une famille.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis aperçue que mes parents rentreraient bientôt. Harry était tendu.

Draco l'a embrassé sur la joue.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Dray, je… »

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir au manoir lorsqu'ils seront partis. Je t'attendrai. »

Il a voulu prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette mais Harry l'a retenu en l'entourant de ses bras par derrière.

« Je veux que tu restes. »

Draco a fermé les yeux puis s'est retourné et l'a embrassé doucement. Sur la bouche en plus ! Ils se sont finalement tournés vers moi. J'ai sourit.

« Catherine… » a commencé Harry.

« Vous croyez qu'ils m'auront rapportée un souvenir ? » l'aie-je interrompu.

Je suis trop forte, franchement.

Il m'a remerciée d'un sourire reconnaissant. D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, papa et maman risquaient de le prendre un peu mal. Et il en avait peur, c'était plus qu'évident juste à le voir se tordre nerveusement les mains.

On s'est assis dans le salon. J'ai sorti un livre ( un manga yaoi ) de mon sac de voyage déjà prêt et ai fait semblant de lire pour ne pas les déranger. Ils étaient côte à côte sur le sofa, mains liées.

Lorsque le feu dans la cheminée a crépité, je suis restée calme alors qu'ils se tendaient encore plus. Par la suite, c'est devenu plutôt drôle. Enfin, selon moi.

Papa et maman les ont regards pendant environ une minute sans rien dire.

Puis, papa est devenu rouge. L'instant d'après, cependant, il devenait vraiment pâle et s'évanouissait sans un gros 'BOUM' sur le sol. Ça a détendu un peu l'atmosphère.

Maman a soupiré puis enjambé son corps pour aller embrasser Draco avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Il s'en remettra. »

J'adore ma maman.

Tonton nous a invités pour le dîner. Il a commandé des pizzas sur lesquelles papa s'est précipité une fois réveillé. Il était un peu verdâtre au début mais Draco lui a parlé de Quidditch et, rapidement, il est devenu plus loquace et enthousiaste.

Je vous ai dit que mon parrain jouait pour l'équipe nationale ? L'Angleterre a des grandes chances de remporter le championnat avec lui. Mes tontons Fred et George ont même pris la direction des paris. Ils disent que Harry est une vraie mine d'or.

'Faut juste qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, d'après eux.

Vous savez, ma famille est très connue pour son rôle dans la deuxième guerre de Voldemort ( Harry refuse de me faire un dessert si j'hésite à prononcer son nom. Je crois que c'est du chantage mais bon… ). Certaines personnes nous envient. D'autres nous prennent en pitié.

Mais Harry m'a appris qu'il fallait continuer à sourire et à se moquer de ce que les autres pensent. Et je sais qu'il a raison. Il me l'a prouvé une fois de plus aujourd'hui.

J'aime ma famille. Papa, maman, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Draco, papy, mamie… nous sommes unis et c'est pour ça qu'on est si fort.

Maman dit que tous les livres ou les écrits contiennent une morale.

Je dis que si je ne l'ai pas fait, ou que si vous ne l'avez pas compris, je ne m'acharnerai pas à vous la faire rentrer dans la tête.

Et puis j'en ai marre d'écrire.

Harry apporte le dessert.

**FIN**


End file.
